world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081514doirryspor
05:19 GT: ~Ryʃpor iʃ ʃeated in the commiʃʃary, eating what lookʃ very mvch like a ʃloppy joe. Over the paʃt month, he'ʃ become noticeable more toned, likely aʃ a reʃvlt of the rigorovʃ training he'ʃ gone throvgh with the Herald. Hiʃ horn haʃ alʃo begvn to grow back, thovgh it iʃ only a tiny nvb at the moment, having not even begvn to fork into itʃ ʃignatvre dval prongʃ.~ 05:21 GA: Doir takes a seat across from him and takes a large bite out of a big, medieval looking haunch of meat. 05:21 GA: "yo." 05:22 GT: ~He lookʃ vp, eyeʃ widening at the ʃight of the meat. "'ʃvp'?"~ 05:23 GT: ~"That'ʃ rather an intimidating lvnch yov have there."~ 05:23 GA: Doir downs some Butterbeer, and wipes his face with his sleeve. "not much. nate is straight, helping sami with her problems, helping nate with his problems, probably gonna help beau with his problems." 05:23 GA: "and yeah, it is a big food thing." 05:24 GT: ~"I...wovld aʃʃvme he waʃ ʃtraight. Do yov mean poʃtvrewiʃe, or...?"~ 05:24 GA: "oh, right, troll. he only likes the ladies." 05:25 GT: ~"Ah." He takeʃ another bite of hiʃ ʃandwich. "Well, I ʃvppoʃe that'ʃ hiʃ preference. Bit of a ʃhame on yovr part, thovgh."~ 05:26 GA: "yeah, think i might see if he likes dina, and then give up if he doesnt." 05:26 GA: Doir takes another sip. "and then, probably just gonna give up on romance forever." 05:31 GT: ~"Again, I ʃvppoʃe that'ʃ a valid deciʃion, thovgh one haʃ to keep in mind we are the ʃole ʃvrvivorʃ of ovr reʃpective vniverʃeʃ. Repopvlation iʃ practically inevitable." He conʃiderʃ. "Thovgh, I ʃvppoʃe, we do have children waiting for vʃ already on the other ʃide, ʃo perhapʃ it'ʃ not aʃ preʃʃing aʃ I'm making it ovt to be."~ 05:32 GA: Doir shrugs. "eh, whatever. we can just repopulate using ectobiology. and fuck it, if i try again and i get dumped a week later then itll pretty much have hit running gag status and then ill be doomed" 05:34 GT: ~"Heaven forbid," he ʃayʃ drily. He lookʃ to Doir'ʃ bvtterbeer. "What'ʃ that yov're drinking?"~ 05:34 GA: "butterbeer. i think its actually slightly alcoholic, but meh it tastes good as hell." 05:34 GA: "i was gonna get hot pockets but then my imagination took over and i got this extravagant meal" 05:36 GA: Doir offers the glass. "want a sip?" 05:37 GT: ~He takeʃ it with ʃome cvrioʃity, and takeʃ a cavtiovʃ ʃip. Hiʃ eyeʃ widen in pleaʃant ʃvrpriʃe aʃ he handʃ the bottle back, wiping hiʃ movth. "That'ʃ qvite good. I don't believe we have bvtterbeer on Alternia. Perhapʃ it'ʃ vniqve to Earth."~ 05:38 GA: "well, its actually straight out of harry potter. i mean, they had butterbeer in universal studios' harry potter world, and that shit is tasty as fuck, but nowhere near as good as the real stuff here." 05:38 GA: "and you dont have to wait in line for like thirty minutes to get it here either" 05:39 GT: ~"I didn't think it waʃ poʃʃible to create a fictional beverage. Echoeʃ are far more verʃatile than I give them credit for, it wovld ʃeem."~ 05:41 GA: "i wonder if i could make a pan-galactic gargleblaster..." 05:41 GA: "probably safe not to try." 05:41 GT: ~"A...what?"~ 05:42 GA: "its the best drink in existence" 05:42 GA: "its effects are similar to having your brains smashed in by a slice of lemon wrapped around a large gold brick" 05:43 GA: "you should never drink more than two Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters unless you are a thirty ton mega elephant with bronchial pneumonia" 05:44 GT: ~"I'll...take yovr word for it, I ʃvppoʃe," he ʃayʃ, looking ʃomewhat pertvrbed.~ 05:45 GA: "yeah, i wouldnt mess around making something thats probably more potent than everclear" 05:45 GA: "unless youre having like the worst day of your life and you want the next morning to be even more terrible" 05:48 GT: ~"Dvly noted." He poliʃheʃ off the laʃt of hiʃ ʃandwich. "I wonder where the havnch of meat came from. Do yov...often dream of eating large, roaʃted havncheʃ of an vnknown animal'ʃ thigh?"~ 05:48 GA: "i dunno, this is what they did in medieval times, innit? so i thought, what the hell, i wanna do that too." 05:50 GT: ~"Fair enovgh." He lookʃ down at the plate where hiʃ ʃandwich once lay. "I myʃelf went the rovte of ʃomething more...cloʃe to home. A ʃpecialty I haven't been able to enjoy in qvite ʃome time."~ 05:51 GA: "yeah, ive been eating a lot of meals i remember my mom making... she was the best at cooking." 05:54 GT: ~"My lvʃvʃ didn't do mvch in the way of cooking, really. It comeʃ with being a maʃʃive lion-eagle hybrid, I ʃvppoʃe." He chvckleʃ. "Hiʃ favorite thing in the world waʃ to poʃe riddleʃ at me. I'd be working on ʃome project or another and I'd tvrn to find him looming behind me, demanding I tell him how a raven waʃ like a writing deʃk." He ponderʃ. "I never did aʃcertain the anʃwer to that one."~ 05:57 GA: "well, duh, thats because theres no real answer. the riddle was designed to be nonsensical, and lewis carroll never intended for there to be any real answer. however, he did eventually make one because the fans were pissed; 'because it can produce a few notes, though theyre very flat; and it is never put with the wrong end in front.'" 05:58 GT: ~"Ah." He frownʃ. "That makeʃ it more of a joke, really. I think I prefer the original intent."~ 05:59 GA: "why didnt you ever just like, google his riddles? coulda saved yourself a lot of wonderin'." 06:04 GT: ~"Becavʃe that wovld have defeated the pvrpoʃe." He beginʃ abʃentmindedly ʃcratching at the ʃoft velvet coating hiʃ ʃmaller horn. "A lvʃvʃ' job iʃ to help their charge grow and ʃvrvive, to become ʃtrong enovgh to carve ovt a niche for themʃelveʃ in the world. The riddleʃ were my lvʃvʃ' way of doing ʃo. They tavght me to think before I ʃpoke, to take in every detail of the world arovnd me, and that 06:04 GT: yovr firʃt impvlʃe iʃ often the wrong one, among other thingʃ." He chvckleʃ again. "Beʃideʃ, if I had been diʃcovered cheating, I wovld likely have fovnd all my compvterʃ deʃtroyed within the week."~ 06:05 GA: Doir shrugs. "fair enough. my mom always used to put shit up like lasers and stuff to challenge me. usually i just broke through the walls though." 06:06 GT: ~"If ʃome of the ʃtorieʃ I heard from my friendʃ back on Alternia were trve, yov may have had the cloʃeʃt thing to an Alternian vpbringing of yovr entire team."~ 06:07 GA: "hahah cool" 06:08 GA: "if anything, ive certainly survived a lot better than most trolls" 06:08 GT: ~He winceʃ. "Very trve."~ 06:09 GT: ~"...Yovr mother did not ʃvrvive entry, I aʃʃvme?"~ 06:09 GA: "i dunno. i think she did, but i didnt see her on losar, and with the illusions and stuff hiding deadly deadly razers..." 06:10 GA: "i want to go check it out, yknow maybe just astral project over, but... im really kind of scared of finding out the truth?" 06:11 GT: ~"I can vnderʃtand that." He ʃmileʃ wryly. "At leaʃt yov have the lvxvry of vncertainty."~ 06:12 GA: Doir cleans the last of the mutton off of the bone. "yeah, i guess. for whatever its worth." 06:12 GA: "so what do you think about jack being back?" 07:03 GT: ~"I think it'ʃ...fairly alarming, I won't lie, bvt he'ʃ been back for a month now and noting vntoward haʃ happened, ʃo I don't feel qvite aʃ worried aʃ I did when he arrived."~ 07:04 GA: "yeah, well, hes obviously gonna do something. like come on. theres no way jack is back and hes just gonna sit on the sidelines and do nothing." 07:04 GA: "its like that chekhovs gun thing. you dont put a gun in a scene just for it to never go off, you dont bring back the villain just for him to fuck around doing nothing." 07:05 GT: ~"I'm inclined to agree. Bvt there'ʃ little we can do at the moment, and aʃ I ʃaid, he'ʃ been behaving himʃelf well enovgh, ʃo I ʃee no reaʃon to charge in blindly in a miʃgvided act of bravery."~ 07:06 GA: "yes, i *know* we cant do anything at the moment. christ, why does everyone assume thats what i mean? what i mean is, we're going to have to deal with him eventually." 07:06 GA: "not now. maybe not for another four years. but eventually he's going to pull some shit and we have to be ready." 07:07 GT: ~"That'ʃ partly the reaʃon I've been training with the Herald," he ʃayʃ, motioning to hiʃ newly toned form. "Among other reaʃonʃ, in any caʃe."~ 07:08 GA: "yeah, the heralds clearly gonna cause us some problems too." 07:09 GT: ~"If nothing elʃe, we have two memberʃ of ovr party with experience fighting him."~ 07:10 GA: "yeah, but did you see his sheet? fuckin crazy stuff there. if he goes evil, i think we should just convince him we're on his side." 07:11 GT: ~"Jack waʃ eqvally powerfvl, if not more, and we managed to defeat him nonetheleʃʃ."~ 07:12 GA: "no, jack is less powerful, and we won through sheer dumb luck." 07:12 GA: "and exploitation of the rules." 07:12 GT: ~"Yov ʃtill won," he pointʃ ovt mildly.~ 07:13 GA: "and do you think that would work a second time, on a more powerful being? what if he kills maenam or kate first? then it's all over." 07:15 GA: "face it dude, we're complete crap. we only won 'cause of bullshit and if we were to fight under any other circumstances even with all of the cheaty shit we've pulled, we'd lose." 07:43 GT: ~"Again, why do yov think I'm training?" He ʃighʃ. "I waʃn't able to get a ʃingle blow in againʃt Rilʃet in ovr ʃparring match. I realize he had the added benefit of ʃtimʃ, bvt...that ʃort of diʃplay iʃ abʃolvtely vnacceptable. I need to become far ʃtronger than I cvrrently am, and harneʃʃ my fvll potential aʃ a ʃpace player. That'ʃ my goal, at the very leaʃt."~ 07:44 GA: "yeah im gonna do stuff to get stronger too. i think everyone should be trying their hardest, really, to be getting as strong as possible over these five years, since we did basically fuckin nothing over the course of the game." 07:45 GA: "and this time, im not going for the quick and easy magic that fucking sucks. im going for the long, difficult, painful power that really counts." 07:46 GT: ~He chvckleʃ. "I don't know abovt yov, bvt there were qvite a few memorable momentʃ on LOWAD. The time I movnted an ogre and ʃtabbed itʃ eyeʃ ovt, killing it inʃtantly, comeʃ to mind."~ 07:47 GA: "yeah, ive done some pretty badass shit too, but not nearly badass enough." 07:48 GT: ~"Waʃ the time yov became omniʃcient not meeting the reqvirement?"~ 07:48 GA: "no, it wasnt, because that was quick and easy bullshit power. i didnt earn that, it didnt stick around, i didnt really do anything worthwhile." 07:49 GT: ~"Apart from ogling the team'ʃ poʃteriorʃ, in any caʃe," he ʃayʃ, grinning ʃlyly.~ 07:50 GA: "yeah, gonna be honest here, i didnt waste any time lookin'. when you can see everything, a few butts isnt really all that much." 07:54 GT: ~He raiʃeʃ an eyebrow. "Who are yov and what have yov done with Doir?"~ 07:55 GA: "yeah, hah hah, very funny." 07:55 GT: ~He grinʃ. "I try."~ 07:56 GA: "well, at least people are starting to take notice." 07:56 GT: ~"Of what?"~ 07:56 GA: "the fact that im not being fucking stupid any more?" 07:57 GT: ~"I never ʃaw yov aʃ ʃtvpid in the firʃt place," he ʃayʃ ʃoftly. "I'm not ʃvre I'll be the beʃt jvdge of that."~ 07:58 GA: "no, i was acting pretty stupid. msotly because i was picking up the slack what with all of the other comic reliefs developing out of comic relief status. but eh, my turn now to do that too." 07:59 GA: "cerebus syndrome's really picking up these days." 08:01 GT: ~"I..." He pavʃeʃ, then lookʃ down ʃadly. "If that'ʃ what yov feel yov ʃhovld do."~ 08:02 GA: Doir scratches his plate with the large bone. "yeah, maybe i wouldnt be doing it if anybody could, like, give me half an inch of respect around here, for keeping it lighthearted." 08:03 GA: "but no, everyones gotta be mean. so fuck it. no more happy doir. all you get is angst, angst, and more angst, dicks." 08:11 GT: ~"Bvt we need Happy Doir now more than ever! We're loʃing ʃight of ovrʃelveʃ in all thiʃ rvʃhing to become ʃtronger and better. We're...we're jvʃt kidʃ. We ʃhovldn't have to grow vp jvʃt yet. Bvt that'ʃ what everyone iʃ doing all arovnd me, and it worrieʃ me immenʃely."~ 08:13 GA: "dude, we went through an incredibly traumatic experience wherein most of our friends, mates, and family died, sometimes right in front of us, we had to constantly be in fear of an all-powerful terror who we later had to murder, along with multiple other scary as fuck creatures, we had our houses destroyed, we were all shoved into new places with all of the reponsability to save them... im surpris 08:13 GA: ed more of us didnt have breakdowns!" 08:14 GA: "ill still be happy sometimes, christ! i just wont be acting stupid as fuck and doing funny, dumb shit all the time 'cause im sick of it." 08:15 GA: "people change, ryspor." 08:15 GT: ~"I know," he ʃayʃ qvietly. "I'm ʃorry."~ 08:16 GA: "no, its not your fault. we *shouldnt* have to go through all this bullshit." 08:16 GA: "but we do, and thats just fuckin' life, man." 08:18 GT: ~He ʃighʃ. "Very trve."~ 08:19 GA: Doir gets up and gets some ice cream. "at least we got free food, and five years of rest." 08:19 GA: "and magical floaty powers. thats cool too." 08:20 GT: ~The grin retvrnʃ to hiʃ face. "Iʃn't it?" He flvtterʃ hiʃ wingʃ and hoverʃ off the grovnd. "I ʃtill haven't gotten over it even after 4 monthʃ of poʃʃeʃʃing the ability."~ 08:20 GA: "its fuckin bullshit that i didnt get fairy wings. like what the hell. i want fairy wings." 08:20 GA: "why dont i get to be a fairy?" 08:21 GT: ~He flvtterʃ them again. "It'ʃ the ʃpecieʃ difference, I aʃʃvme. ʃome ʃpecieʃ get wingʃ and ʃome don't. It'ʃ ʃimply the way of thingʃ."~ 08:21 GA: "well thats dumb." 08:21 GA: "at least i got super angelly wings" 08:22 GA: Doir takes out his henshin pen. "these things are actually pretty useful as pens." 08:23 GT: ~"Are they? I haven't had the chance to vʃe mine, conʃidering it waʃ confiʃcated for 3 monthʃ ʃtraight." He pavʃeʃ. "Althovgh, I do have the other one..."~ 08:23 GA: "whats the other one called?" 08:24 GT: ~He takeʃ ovt a jet-black pen that giveʃ off a fairly ʃiniʃter avra. "Fancy fighter Hello ʃiren. I can only aʃʃvme it'ʃ a darker verʃion of my exiʃting pen. I created it while making the ʃpear of Deʃtiny."~ 08:24 GA: "wow, um, maybe you shouldnt use an evil pen? 08:24 GA: " 08:24 GA: "like that just screams 'terrible idea' to me." 08:25 GT: ~"My thovghtʃ preciʃely. I haven't tovched it ʃo far."~ 08:25 GA: "yeah, i suggest you dont ever?" 08:26 GA: "just stick with the insane lovey one, dont go evil, yo." 08:26 GA: "who knows what kind of lasting effect that could have on your psyche." 08:26 GT: ~"I don't plan to, reʃt aʃʃvred." He conʃiderʃ. "Althovgh, if I had ʃomeone with me to attempt to contain me..."~ 08:27 GA: "nuh uh, im not fighting a witch." 08:28 GA: "meguca has suffered enough already, ryspor." 08:28 GT: ~He povtʃ. "Thiʃ magical girl ʃyʃtem workʃ entirely differently from that one! In fact, when I attempted to make a PMMM henʃhin pen, the machine ʃimply gave me the meʃʃage 'MEGVCA Iʃ ʃVFFERING' and refvʃed to make the blaʃted thing!"~ 08:29 GA: "heheheheh" 08:29 GA: "hey, wait, ive got a science idea" 08:29 GT: ~"Oh?"~ 08:29 GA: Doir hands Ryspor his phone. "video me transforming, i wanna see what it looks like." 08:31 GT: ~"All right?" He takeʃ the phone and ʃtvdieʃ the menv for a moment. "All right, thiʃ one ʃayʃ 'kya-meh-ra' and haʃ a ʃmall pictograph of a camera above it, ʃo I'll aʃʃvme it'ʃ the camera application." He openʃ the application and pointʃ it at Doir, ʃetting it to record.~ 08:31 GA: "hey, youre learning english! cool!" 08:32 GA: "oh, uh, right, recording." 08:32 GA: He pulls out the henshin pen and yells, "for great justice!" and has a dazzling transformation scene. 08:36 GT: ~Ryʃpor watcheʃ with a ʃingle raiʃed eyebrow, then handʃ the phone back to Dina wordleʃʃly.~ 08:36 GA: "hahahah i look fuckin awesome" 08:36 GA: "and ive got cooler wings lmao" 08:37 GT: ~He holdʃ vp the pen hopefvlly. "Perhapʃ we covld do me next?"~ 08:37 GA: "uh, with the evil pen?" 08:38 GT: ~"My regvlar pen'ʃ been confiʃcated indefinitely." He ʃighʃ. "I ʃvppoʃe yov have a point, thovgh."~ 08:39 GA: "why dontcha just like, dupe a new one" 08:42 GA: Dina sighs. "well, when you inevitably use that evil pen, i suppose ill have to come help you." 08:42 GT: ~He rollʃ hiʃ eyeʃ. "I'm not COMPLETELY idiotic. Only the moʃt draʃtic of circvmʃtanceʃ wovld make me vʃe thiʃ pen."~ 08:42 GA: "yeah, and youd probably make the situation at hand much worse, but whatevs." 08:43 GT: ~He povtʃ again.~ 08:44 GA: She puts her hands up. "alright, alright, do what you want, but know that the consequences are totally your own fault." 08:44 GT: ~"I'll be ʃvre to remember that," he ʃayʃ flatly.~ 08:47 GA: She detransforms as she puts her pen away, yawning. "iiiiii think im gonna take a nap after that hearty meal." 08:48 GT: ~He waveʃ. "ʃleep well!"~